


Ce que Sucre veut

by Clair de Lune (clair_de_lune)



Series: Ce que ... veut [1]
Category: Prison Break
Genre: Gen, Season/Series 01
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-23
Updated: 2012-04-23
Packaged: 2017-11-04 04:57:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/389984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clair_de_lune/pseuds/Clair%20de%20Lune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Il n'est finalement pas si exigeant. (Saison 1)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ce que Sucre veut

La cellule est petite, grise et étouffante. Un peu plus petite, grise et étouffante chaque jour, semble-t-il. Ce que Sucre veut, c’est une cellule avec une fenêtre laissant apparaître un morceau de ciel bleu et entrer un souffle d’air. Malheureusement, les seules cellules disposant de fenêtres (si on peut appeler ça des fenêtres) se trouvent en quartiers d’isolement et Sucre n’est pas disposé à se faire mettre au trou de façon régulière.

Michael arpente la cellule : deux pas et demi entre la grille et la tête des couchettes, puis un quart de tour sur la droite, un pas, demi-tour et trajet inverse. C’est un des trucs qui contribuent à rendre la cellule un peu plus petite, grise et étouffante. Ce que Sucre veut, c’est que Michael s’assoie. Il sait qu’il peut toujours demander, ce sera en vain. Il n’est même pas sûr que Michael l’entendrait

Au rez-de-chaussée des cellules, il y a un gamin, un nouveau, qui suit T-Bag les yeux baissés et la main accrochée à sa poche, tandis que le pervers parade au milieu de ses semblables. C’est pour la galerie, T-Bag ne fera rien _maintenant_ , mais le gosse ne le sait pas. Ce Sucre veut, c’est passer une bonne branlée à ce dingue. Il n’a jamais rien fait parce que sa politique était de se tenir à l’écart des problèmes pour sortir d’ici le plus rapidement possible. Il se dit qu’à présent, il pourrait peut-être s’accorder ce plaisir, ce n’est pas comme si T-Bag était en situation de cafter ou de prendre des mesures de rétorsion.

Michael continue d’arpenter la cellule, ses mains jointes formant une arche, le menton posé sur le bout des doigts, réfléchissant intensément. Ce que Sucre veut, c’est que Michael arrête de réfléchir. Et aussi qu’il arrête de prononcer les mots "accroche le drap" parce que Sucre est fatigué des blagues lourdingues sur le sujet. Et accessoirement, qu’il s’assoie.

Le temps des lettres à Maricruz est révolu, il a fallu prendre des mesures plus drastiques. Mais ce que Sucre veut (quand même), c’est connaître et savoir utiliser des mots de plus de deux syllabes. Malgré ce qu’il a dit à Michael, et même si ça lui donne un genre... pas masculin. Parce que Sucre a une ex-petite amie enceinte qui sort avec son salaud de cousin, alors que Michael a une femme qui a tiré un commentaire douteux à Bellick, une avocate qui a suscité un haussement de sourcils appréciateur chez Abruzzi, et un docteur qui semble susceptible de faire des trucs idiots pour lui faire plaisir. Sucre se dit que les mots de plus de deux syllabes doivent être sacrément efficaces.

Hier au réfectoire, Abruzzi est arrivé derrière lui et s’est penché sur son épaule pour lui parler, presque collé à lui. Ce que Sucre veut, c’est qu’Abruzzi arrête de se scotcher à lui quand il a un truc à lui dire, il en regrette presque l’époque pas si lointaine où le mec l’ignorait complètement. Mais il a presque autant de chances d’avoir gain de cause que de parvenir à convaincre Michael de poser ses fesses.

Sucre est assis sur sa couchette, une planche sur les genoux, et il est en train de colorier un putain de croquis parce que Michael le lui a demandé. Ce que Sucre veut, c’est qu’une fois, une toute petite fois, Michael lui explique la finalité de ce qu’ils font au lieu de lui répondre que moins il en saura, mieux ce sera pour lui. Même si c’est la vérité. Sucre est adulte, il a le droit de savoir dans quoi il met les pieds. En attendant, la pointe de la langue coincée entre les dents, il essaye de gommer ce trait bleu qui dépasse dans la zone rouge.

Durant les heures de travail avec l’équipe de T.P., Sucre sent parfois les yeux de Burrows posés sur lui. Michael a beau dire et faire, pour lui, le type reste Linc the Sink avant d’être le grand frère de son co-détenu. Et Linc the Sink est quelqu’un qui n’a rien à perdre et tous les moyens de vous faire passer un sale quart d’heure. Ce que Sucre veut, c’est que Burrows arrête de le regarder comme s’il doutait encore de sa loyauté. Il se demande aussi s’il pourrait lui parler des blagues lourdingues sur le drap accroché aux barreaux.

Michael s’arrête pile au milieu de son trajet retour, devant la couchette, bien en face de Sucre, et il relève la tête. Il a cette ombre de sourire sur les lèvres et ce regard qui fait que Sucre se tortille un peu d’appréhension. Ce que Sucre veut, c’est que Michael arrête de le regarder comme ça, en souriant comme ça, parce que ça signifie en général qu’il a eu une idée et que les ennuis suivent. Il peut même se remettre à aller et venir dans la cellule, s’il veut. Malheureusement, Sucre vient juste d’obtenir ce qu’il voulait initialement, Michael a arrêté d’arpenter la pièce, et Sucre pense au dicton selon lequel il ne faut pas demander car on risque obtenir ce que l’on demande.

Ce que Sucre voudrait plus que tout, c’est sortir d’ici. Et franchement, il peut supporter tout le reste pour y parvenir.

FIN


End file.
